


Coronation

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: New Years has come and gone, and Fireteam Paralight are ready for whatever this year brings. But that is quickly proven false when Marcia drags them to the Dreadnaught in search of answers to the sudden surges in her Taken powers. What awaits them in the ship of the former Taken King?
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495
Kudos: 3





	1. New Year, New Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Day at the Tower and Fireteam Paralight, along with Cayde, are laughing over the events of the previous night. But when an excited Marcia drags them down to the Annex with seemingly no explanation, they can only wonder what in the name of the Traveller is going on?

_It’s been a little over two months since Fireteam Paralight took on the horrors of the Moon with Eris Morn and Marcia Wyverk, and things have seemed to have gotten crazier since. From killing the Undying Mind in multiple timelines to saving the legend known as Saint-14 (and a fan-boy moment from Adam), Paralight have had their hands full. And as the three of them know all too well, they’ll only get crazier from here. But nothing could prepare them for what was to happen…_  
  
It was New Year’s day on Earth. Even on a cold morning like this one, the courtyard was still fairly busy with Guardians either returning from twilight patrols or heading out for morning ones, while some were just stumbling out to get fresh air while recovering from hangovers caused by the night before. Rae leaned against the Tower railing as she looked out over the City. Rae was never one for alcohol, so she was fully sober the whole night and had the pleasure of remembering all of the…interesting events that played out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn as a sleepy Cayde strolled up beside her, leaning back against the railing. “Good morning.” Rae smiled. “Mornin’” Cayde mumbled as he stretched his arms. “Told ya not to stay up so late.” Rae chuckled as she shook her head. “And miss the entertainment? No way!” Cayde chuckled as he recalled the events of last night’s New Years party. “Did I miss anything?” Rae asked as she stood up straight. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. From what I heard, Blaze had Firefly record the whole thing and put together a compilation vid.” Cayde reassured, “Though I kinda feel bad for the massive headache that-” Cayde cut himself off as he spotted a very proud-looking Blaze and a tired-looking Adam approach them. “Ah! And here comes the star of last night!” Cayde laughed. “Ugh…what happened last night?” Adam groaned; hand pressed against his forehead. “You haven’t told him yet?” Rae enquired, turning to Blaze. “Figured I’d wait until I was with you guys to show off the finished product.” Blaze grinned as Firefly popped up beside her. “I got all the best bits and put them into a little video for all to enjoy!” Firefly chirped. “Wait…best bits? Best bits of what?” Adam asked, giving everyone confused glances as Stormbringer hovered beside him. “I’m sorry, Adam.” Stormbringer apologised, “I tried to stop them, but they wouldn’t listen.”  
“Back up.” Adam held up his hands, “What the hell happened last night?”  
“Well…” Rae began, “After midnight, Saint wanted to challenge people to a drinking contest. And you decided it’d be a great idea to take him up on the offer. He was fine, but…we found out you’re a serious lightweight.”  
“Oh no…” Adam’s face went noticeably pale, “Please tell me I didn’t do anything dumb.”  
“If ya didn’t, I wouldn’t have this compilation!” Firefly replied as she began to show the video. It featured Adam giggling at nearly every little thing, marching around while singing in Swedish, going around and telling all the Titan’s that they’re his best friend, including Zavala, Sloane, Shaxx and Saint, and even a clip of him going around with Storm displaying a picture of Petra while Adam told the others to ‘look at his lovely girlfriend’ and how ‘he’s the luckiest Guardian this side of the solar system’. Blaze, Cayde and Rae just chuckled as they watched Adam’s face get redder and redder before the compilation finally ended. “I gotta say, Adam.” Rae began, “You’re quite the extrovert when you’re drunk.”  
“Please tell me you haven’t shown that video to anyone.” Adam begged. “Nah, I didn’t show anyone.” Blaze grinned as Firefly disappeared. “Thank the Traveller…” Adam breathed a sigh of relief.  
“But I did send a copy to Petra.” Blaze snickered before running off. **“BLAZE, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”** Adam yelled as he took off after the laughing Hunter. “I don’t know who to feel bad for – Adam or Blaze.” Cayde chuckled “She asked for it, in fairness.” Rae shook her head, “Anyway, we should get to our posts before Zavala has our heads.”  
“Guardians. It does not matter that your head is practically exploding. Get out there and fight the Darkness. War. Poetry. Knitting.” Rae laughed at Cayde’s Zavala impression before suddenly stopping and covering her mouth. “What?” Cayde asked, confused.  
“As ‘amusing’ as your impressions are, Cayde, it’s time you got back to your post.”  
Cayde froze up upon hearing the familiar voice of the Titan Vanguard behind him. “A-aha! Right! See ya, Zavala!” Cayde grabbed Rae’s arm as he took off towards the Hanger, leaving Zavala shaking his head before heading to his own post.  
  


* * *

  
“Happy New Year, Amanda.” Rae greeted as she and Cayde entered the Hanger, Colonel fluttering over to Cayde before nestling in his arms. “Mornin’, you two. Happy New Year.” Amanda called from under the Sparrow she was working on. “Good morning, comrades.” Rae heard Saint call as he descended the steps of his ship. “Morning, Saint. All good after last night?”  
“Ha! Last night’s contest was child’s play. Although, I cannot say the same for Adam. How is he?”  
“He has two headaches.” Cayde replied, setting Colonel down on the ground before following Rae to Saint’s ship. “Two?” Saint asked, confused.  
“Yeah. One’s in his head an the other he’s chasing around the Tower.”  
“Ah yes! The little Hunter that was filming. Blaze, yes? Which reminds me, what is the name of the Hunter with the little mark under her eye? Black hair and scars.”  
“You mean Marcia?” Rae asked. “Yes, that’s it. I saw her looking about the hanger for you.” Saint replied, “She seemed excited about something.”  
“Uh oh…” Rae began, “When Marcia gets excited over something, that thing’s usually not something good.”  
“There you are!”  
Rae and Cayde jumped upon hearing Marcia’s voice echo through the hanger. Marcia rushed over to them from the hanger entrance with a beaming grin on her face, “You two. With me. Annex. Now!”, grabbed their arms and began dragging them away. “Okay, this is happening then!” Cayde exclaimed. “See ya, Saint!” Rae called as they were dragged out of the hanger. “Is it always like this here?” Saint asked. “Yup. Pretty much.” Amanda replied.  
  


* * *

  
“Hurry it up!”  
Marcia dragged Cayde and Rae down into the Annex. “Can you at least tell us what you’re up to?” Rae asked. “Nope. Not now. Not here. Too many ears. It’s bad enough I need Vanguard help for this, but I need as much help as possible.” Marcia replied, before shooting a glare at Cayde, “Plus, a certain someone still owes me for their stunt at Spicy Ramen a few months back.”  
Marcia dragged them into Drifter’s room in the Annex where he was there with Adam and Blaze – the latter having a noticeable bruise on her forehead. “He caught ya?” Rae asked. “He caught me.” Blaze replied, “Worth it, though.” Rae rolled her eyes playfully as Marcia finally let go of her and Cayde. “So mind telling us what you’re up to now?” Adam asked. “She didn’t tell you guys either?” Cayde asked as he watched Marcia rush about the back of the room. “Nope.” Blaze shrugged, “We asked Drifter, but he hasn’t a clue either.”  
“All I know is that she’s been running ‘bout the solar system ‘investigating’, as she puts it, since you got back from the Moon.” Drifter replied, tossing a coin into the air, “When she got back last night, she began rushin’ around the Tower saying stuff like ‘I got it!’ and ‘How’d I not think of this?’”  
A small crash was heard from the corner of the room followed by a small “Ow! Son of a...” from Marcia. “Hey, be careful back there! I like my mess where it is.” Drifter called behind him. “Sorry!” Marcia called back as she emerged from the corner with a rolled-up map, “Okay, so ya’ll know how I’ve been getting those power surges, yeah?” she began, “Well, I didn’t get the answers I was looking for on the Moon. But I think I know where to take the next step…and I’m gonna need some good ol’ Paralight backup!“  
Marcia unravelled the map, “This look familiar?”  
“Is that…the Dreadnaught?” Rae asked. “Is that one of my maps?” Cayde added. “It’s a COPY of one of your maps…that I stole…and then put back…so it’s technically borrowed. But that ain’t the point!” Marcia replied, “After we got back from the Moon, I came to the conclusion that while it wasn’t the Pyramid that was causing the surges, it was definitely the Darkness or something similar. So I travelled to different patrol zones to see if I could see if anywhere provoked a similar reaction. I got nothing, until I arrived on Titan. My surges began to act up again and that got me thinking ‘Okay, so it’s not the Hive…so does it have something to do with the orbit around Saturn?’. Then I looked up and noticed that I could see Saturn from there…and a certain ship still hanging out in its rings. That’s when I had a serious ‘Duh!’ moment. It’s the Dreadnaught! The ship of the Taken King himself! In fairness, I should’ve figured it out from the start.”  
“So what do you need us for?” Adam asked. “I wanna get up there and find answers.” Marcia began, “But I can’t go up there alone. It’s Taken central, for Light’s sake, and it’s still teeming with Hive and some Cabal stragglers. There’s no way I can take ‘em all on my own, even if I didn’t have unstable power surges to worry about. So I need some capable hands to watch my six. Drifter’s already offered to tag along, but I knew I’d need more on board. So I figured ‘Hey! I’m on good terms with Paralight! And Cayde owes me. So why not?’. So what do ya say?”  
“Yeah, no.” Rae replied as she turned to walk away. “That’s the spiri- wait, what!?” Marcia exclaimed as she darted in front of Rae, “Why not?!”  
“The Vanguard have prohibited patrols on the Dreadnaught since the Red War. And I’m not getting my Fireteam in trouble nor am I putting them in danger because you want to go on a suicide mission.” Rae replied sternly, “Besides, what are we getting out of it? I’m not putting my friends at risk if there’s no outcome for us.”

  
Marcia sighed before her expression turned serious, “Okay. I’m going to tell you something, but it’s to remain in this room at all costs until this mission is over, yeah?”  
“I’m listening.” Rae raised an eyebrow. “I…have a hunch of what I might find up there. It’ll be one of two things. I don’t wanna say what outcome A is in case it turns out to be outcome B, which is I become fully Taken or lose all control of my powers or something. If outcome A happens, though, it could be a major turning point in this war. If outcome B happens…I need people I know can put me down if I lose myself…people I can trust. Which is why I need you to help me with this. Please.”  
Rae stared at Marcia for a moment. Marcia had a stern and serious expression on her face, but Rae could see in her eyes that it was masking the fear and desperation she felt inside. Rae turned to Cayde and the rest of her Fireteam. “We’re in if you are, Sunrae.” Cayde spoke. Rae sighed in defeat as she turned back to Marcia, “Alright. We’re in.”  
Marcia’s face lit up as she grinned, “Hell to the yeah! Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Get prepped up and meet me back here at 8am sharp tomorrow. We got a ship to storm!” Marcia darted out of the room while whooping in excitement.  
Rae sighed, "What did we get ourselves into…?”

  
_To Be Continued…_


	2. Dread-me-naught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse? Check. Plan? Check. Awesome team name? Check. It’s time to go to the Dreadnaught, find answers, and kick Taken and Hive butt!
> 
> …wait, where are the Taken and Hive?

** _7:55am the next day…_ **

“Marcia better know what she’s doing.” Rae yawned as she, Cayde, Adam and Blaze headed down to the Annex, “Convincing Ikora and Zavala to let us patrol the Dreadnaught was torture.”

“Why’d she make us get up so freaking early, anyway?” Cayde grumbled, “I don’t think even Ikora gets up this early.”

“Because Marcia is a demon that feeds off the suffering of all.” Blaze replied.

“I heard that!” Blaze heard Marcia yell from down the hall. “I ain’t wrong!” Blaze called back as the four Guardians made their way to the Drifter’s post. Marcia had just finished attaching her cloak to the shoulder pads of her armour, “So, you got the all clear from the Vanguard?”

“Just barely.” Rae replied, “I had to promise Ikora I’d help her train the new Warlocks for the next month in exchange while Cayde has to help Zavala with paperwork.”

“Yikes.” Drifter chuckled, “I almost feel bad for ya. Almost.”

“So what’s the game plan?” Rae asked, ignoring Drifter. Marcia took out her map of the Dreadnaught and pointed at the Hull Breach, “We’ll be landing here. There are still some Cabal, Hive and Taken still at each other’s throats here, so be ready to hit the ground running.” She then pointed out a dotted line she had placed on the map, “There’s a shortcut to the Hall of Souls. We’re gonna be taking it to the Court of Oryx. I feel like if we’re gonna find answers, there’s our best bet. Of course, this plan is subject to change as I dunno what my powers have planned for when we get there. If that happens to be the case, we’ll just have to wing it.”

“The Paralight motto, right there.” Blaze chuckled, “Which reminds me. Are we sticking with Paralight as our Fireteam name or should we change it for this mission? What would Paralight plus Drifter and Cayde even be called?”

“A disaster waiting to happen.” Rae half-joked, “I’d use the strike generator, but it needs an update. And I doubt we wanna end up with a name like ‘Baby dog’. I’m not kidding. That was a strike name.”

“Poor Devrim couldn’t keep it together whenever we said the name.” Blaze chuckled.

“Well if this team really is ‘a disaster waiting to happen’.” Marcia smirked, “I recommend Fireteam Klade. Paralian Latin for ‘disaster’.”

“We’re not calling ourselves ‘disaster’, that’s asking for trouble.” Rae replied. “Well this isn’t 'official' Guardian business, right?” Adam shrugged, “So technically we don’t need a Fireteam name.”

“How about…” Blaze smirked, “Dark Ops! Like how some armies have black ops that do all the shady stuff? We’re that, except we call it Dark Ops!”

“Who’s for Dark Ops, then?” Rae asked. Everyone raised their hand. “Dark Ops it is then.” Rae nodded. “Alrighty!” Marcia grinned, “If nobody has any other prepping to do, let’s hit the stars!”

* * *

“Approaching the Dreadnaught.”

Five ships soared through the stars towards the Dreadnaught that was drifting aimlessly within Saturn’s rings. Drifter was sharing a ship with Marcia while the others took their own ships. “Prepare for conflict as soon as we transmat down.” Ghost warned as their ships went to pass by the breached hull of the ship. “Get ready.” Rae called out, “Transmat in 3…2…1…go!”

The four landed onto the Dreadnaught, guns at the ready. “Well…that’s new…” Blaze lowered her gun slightly with a confused expression. There was nobody there. No Cabal, no Hive, not even any Taken. The area was deserted. “Something isn’t right. Keep your guard up.” Rae turned to Marcia, “Lead the way.” Marcia nodded as she lead the group to an entrance of a small room which had a long corridor leading out of it. They made their way through the corridor, guns still at the ready. “How’s your arm doin’?” Drifter asked. “The surges are getting stronger.” Marcia replied, seeing her markings now glowing through the fabric of her sleeve, “We’re definitely in the right place.”

“I know I’ve said this before,” Ghost began, “But why is the right place always so terrifying?”

“Just our luck, bud.” Rae shrugged as the corridor opened up into the Hall of Souls. “We should be nearly there.” Marcia noted, “Just a little further.”

“So you remember how I was complaining that I couldn’t come with ya back when Oryx was around?” Cayde asked, “I’m kinda relieved I didn’t now. This place gives Eris a run for her money in terms of creepiness.”

“You’re not wrong.” Rae replied, “And yet, somehow, it’s creepier WITHOUT the Taken and Hive. Why is it so quiet?”

“Maybe it’s naptime?” Blaze suggested. “I don’t think Taken have naptimes.” Adam countered. “Either way, it’s probably best not to complain.” Marcia began, “This mission would be a whole lot harder if we had to deal with Hive and Taken.”

"Besides, if they had naptimes, they'd be called the 'Sleepin'." Drifter smirked. Marcia snorted as she chuckled at Drifter's comment while Blaze snickered. "That pun was terrible." Cayde rolled his eyes.

"Better than your jokes, unicorn." Drifter shot back.

"Well at least mine aren't- wait, unicorn?!"

This caused Marcia and Blaze to burst into full-on laughter. Adam began to chuckle but masked it by clearing his throat. "G-guys, focus!" Rae ordered, trying not to laugh herself as the group pressed forward.

As they crossed through the Hall of Souls, Marcia turned a corner and motioned for the others to group up with her, “We’re here.”

Rae gazed at the familiar alter that was the Court of Oryx. “So we’re here.” Blaze spoke up, “Now what?” As soon as these words left Blaze’s mouth, there was a brief flash of light as a small orb of golden light floated in front of Marcia. “Oh, Toland’s here!” Blaze spoke with fake enthusiasm, “If you’re here to spread some more of you’re doom and gloom, we have Eris for that now so we’re good.”

“I don’t think that’s Toland…” Rae muttered. Marcia gave the ball of light a quizzical look before reaching out to poke it. But before she could touch it, it suddenly darted about, spinning around Marcia a few times before floating a few feet ahead in the direction of the altar before stopping. “Are you…do you want us to follow you?” Marcia asked.

The ball of light flashed once.

“Were you the one who was calling me here? With the power surges?”

It flashed again.

“And you couldn’t have picked a less painful way to do it?” Marcia glared at the ball. It flashed twice. “Guess not.” Drifter shrugged. “Well…I guess let’s see what happens.” Marcia shrugged. She went to take a step forward but was stopped by Drifter putting a hand on her shoulder, a hint of concern in his expression, “Hey. Be careful, sister.”

“C’mon, Drifter, it’s me.” Marcia smiled – not her usually cocky smile, but a genuine one, “I’m the most careful person you know!” Drifter let out a light chuckle before - albeit hesitantly - releasing his grip on her shoulder. Marcia followed the ball of light towards the frame of the Ascendant gate. There was another flash of Light as the ball disappeared, leaving a strange greenish-teal sigil on the ground. Marcia took a deep breath before stepping into the sigil. She waited a moment before turning back to the group who were waiting on the other side of the room, “Nothin’s happeni-”

Before Marcia could finish her sentence, a dome of Taken Blight suddenly appeared around her. “Marcia!” Rae exclaimed. “Guys, watch our six!” Blaze called out. Everyone turned around to see several Taken swarming towards them. “These things have the worst freaking timing sometimes.” Rae sighed as they engaged the incoming swarm.

* * *

“Guys?! Hello?!” Marcia yelled as she banged on the walls of Taken Blight dome, “Ugh! Let me out already!! I didn’t sign up for this bull-”

“Good to see you haven’t changed much since we last spoke.”

Marcia spun around to see a familiar golden serpent-dragon floating a few feet away from her.

“Hello…Starlight Marcia.”

* * *

“I’m starting to see why the Vanguard sealed this place off. This is like Mega-Gambit!” Blaze called out as she fired a few round at a Taken Legionary before muttering, “Here’s hopin’ Drifter doesn’t get any ideas. Prime's hell enough!” Rae lobbed a Solar grenade at a group of Taken Thralls, “This makes no sense. First they were nowhere and now there’s loads of them!”

“Maybe they planned an ambush?” Adam suggested as he rammed into a group of Taken Dregs before shooting his pulse rifle at a Taken Knight. “You think the Taken are that smart?” Cayde asked as he activated his Golden Gun and struck down a group of Taken Goblins in seconds flat, “Even if they were, how’d they know we were comin’?”

“True.” Adam agreed as he fired a rocket at the Taken Knight, dealing the final blow to it as it dropped its sword. “I’m borrowin’ this!” Drifter grabbed the sword and rushed up to the Taken dome that had surrounded Marcia. “Uh, Drifter? I don’t think that’s a-” Rae went to warn Drifter but was cut off as Drifter took a swing at the dome with the sword. But as soon as the blade made contact with it, an invisible blast of energy was emitted from the dome, causing Drifter to go flying backwards. “…idea.” Rae finished as she sighed and fired a few fiery projectiles from her palm at a Taken Acolyte. Drifter groaned in pain as he got to his feet. “The hell’s goin’ on in there…?” Drifter muttered as he glared at the dome.

* * *

Marcia faced Paragon with a surprised expression before frowning slightly, “Haven’t heard from you in a few centuries…”

“You haven’t needed me in a few centuries.” Paragon replied, “Nor did I need to interfere with your life…well, until now.”

“Not gonna lie here.” Marcia began, “I thought you abandoned me.”

“Why would I do that?” Paragon asked, cocking her head to the side. Marcia just pointed to her corrupted arm. “Oh, Marcia.” Paragon chuckled softly, “I wouldn’t abandon you over things you can’t control. After all, it was my power that saved you.”

“Wait…what?”

“When you were taken, you’re body went into a limbo state – the Taken corruption and the Light you were born with fighting each other for control with the Light on the losing side. So I gave you some of mine, overpowering the corruption, but it was only enough to give you limited control of yourself. I was relieved when I found out you were one of the Traveller’s chosen, even if you’re not fully trusting of the Traveller itself.”

“So why are you interfering now?” Marcia asked, “Why call me here?”

“Well…” Paragon began, lifting up her tail to reveal a strange orb of Taken energy balancing on it, “I saw the Taken War. I saw what Oryx did and the suffering the Taken brought to all races in the solar system. When Rae and her friends struck him down, the Taken were left without their king; without the keeper of their will. Now Savathûn commands them. But I think I’ve thought of a way to turn the tides of this war against the Darkness…or at least, aid the side of Light anyway.”

“I’m listening.” Marcia nodded. “I was able to amplify your Light. So if I could do the same for your Taken powers, it could be enough for you to fully command the Taken and even wield the power to take.”

“Wait...so you want me to become a Taken Queen or something?”

Paragon nodded, “I won’t force it upon you, but this could shift things into the Light’s favour.”

Marcia thought for a moment before speaking, “Why me?”

“Pardon?”

“Why save me? There’s nothing special about me compared to other Paralians. My Starlight abilities would just get passed on to another worthy Paralian. Why go through such lengths to bring me back?”

Paragon chuckled again, “Young Marcia…you don’t give yourself enough credit. You are much more different than you realise. Think about it. While other members of your tribe were content to stay in safety, you sought out danger. They thought they had all the answers, you knew there was so much more to know. While they shielded themselves in a bubble, you fought for their safety. They hid behind lies, while you sought out truths. Even if you were never recognised for it, you kept risking your life for your people. Not a single member of your tribe had the bravery and devotion you possess – traits you still hold to this day and carried with you when you became the leader of the Umbrialyx. You lead a group of rogues and misfits with honesty, devotion, courage and justice; the true traits of a leader…of a queen. Like I said, the choice to lead the Taken is yours, not mine. I will accept whatever answer you give me.”

Marcia glanced between the orb and her arm for a moment before sighing, “The Darkness is gonna come for us anyway. It’s unavoidable.” Paragon nodded in understanding as Marcia continued, “However…even if it’s only for a while; even if it only prolongs the inevitable…I’ll protect those I care for.

I refuse to keep hiding and watch more people suffer.”

* * *

“Argh!!”

Rae winced in pain as a Taken Phalanx blasted her into the wall. It went to shoot at her but was stopped when a Void shield embedded itself in its head, killing it. Adam rushed forward, grabbing his shield as he went, and helped Rae back onto her feet. “Thanks, Adam.” Rae grunted. “No problem.”

“Damn it!” Blaze cursed as she finished off a Taken Vandal, “There’s too many of ‘em. We can’t kill ‘em all!”

_**“Enough!”** _

A voice echoed through the court as the Taken suddenly stopped attacking at gazed at where the dome was…or once was. Cayde’s optics darted between each of the remaining Taken, “Uhh…why’d they stop attacking?”

“You guys might wanna see this…” Drifter called from behind followed by a faint tink as something metal hit the ground. Everyone turned to see what Drifter was looking at. Rae’s eyes went wide as she gasped at what she saw. Marcia’s Light-amplifier crystal was lying at her feet. She stood there, still in one piece, but she looked different. She wore a long dark purple and pink robe that was jade on the inside over a black, short-sleeved one-piece suit and had a large, pointed jade collar that reached up to her ears. The robe was sealed closed by a clasp in the shape of her insignia – a four-pointed periwinkle star with a jade curve going through it – and a periwinkle sash around her waist. A jade and periwinkle loincloth protruded from the sash that bared a completely periwinkle version of the insignia. The robe had ivory spikes curving around her sides – one pair below the sash pointing down and two pairs above it pointing upwards – and shoulder pads made of the same material. From the shoulder pads flowed a long, torn cape made out of a Taken Blight-esque material. She wore dark purple and pink gloves and dark purple, pink and jade boots with metal soles. The outfit showed her semi-corrupted markings in near-full view – parts were covered by the sleeve of her suit and her glove. In her hand was a scythe similar to the one she wielded in her Darklight form, except it was mostly greenish teal with a periwinkle dragon curled around the main pole and the insignia on the handle. The blade that was once made of silver energy with black markings was now made of Taken Blight with dark flames protruding from the top.

Marcia stared out at the Taken for a brief moment, a stern look on her face, before tapping the bottom of the scythe on the ground twice, “No fighting. The next Taken to harm a Lightbearer has me to answer to.”

Rae glanced back at the Taken and nearly did a double-take as she watched the Taken, one-by-one, kneel to Marcia. Rae turned back to Marcia who had turned her attention to her fellow Dark Ops. “So good news.” Marcia smirked, “My hunch was right, and it turned out to be outcome A."

"Hail to the Taken Queen, baby!”

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Too Good to be True…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Vanguard now briefed on the Taken’s new…change of management, it initially seems that things have taken a turn for the better. But an observation from Ikora reveals that things may be too good to be true.

“Let me ensure I have heard this correctly.”  
Zavala glanced between Cayde and Rae who were awkwardly standing there, sharing nervous glances with each other as the Titan Vanguard continued, “You went on an unsanctioned mission to the Dreadnaught with the Drifter and Marcia Wyverk – which was brought on by a ‘hunch’ she had – and left with Marcia becoming the new ruler of the Taken.”  
“Yep. That’s pretty much the gist of it.” Rae chuckled nervously. Zavala sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking, “Are any other Guardians aware of this situation?”  
“Nope.” Cayde replied, “We told Marcia to keep it on the downlow until we told you-”  
Cayde was interrupted by a knock on the meeting room door as a member of Dead Orbit entered, “Sorry to interrupt, Vanguard, but Arach Jalaal requested your presence at the Hanger. Something about a ‘Taken Conga Line’.”  
“Oh no.” Rae and Cayde said in unison as they rushed out of the room, followed by Ikora and Zavala. The Vanguard quickly arrived at the Hanger entrance where Jalaal was leaning against the entrance. “Jalaal, what’s going on?” Rae asked. “You may want to see for yourself, Vanguard.” Jalaal motioned to the Hanger. Rae entered the Hangar and her face went pale as she muttered, “Oh Traveller, why?”  
A conga line of many different Taken – ranging from Vandals to Goblins – were parading through the Hangar with Marcia leading the dance party. Amanda was watching from her post with an expression of shock, confusion and concern on her face. “What has this Tower become…?” Rae heard Saint say from his ship. Adam was standing a few feet away with his face in his hands as he slowly shook his head while muttering, “Why do the crazy things always happen to us…?”  
Cayde, Ikora and Zavala entered behind Rae and just stared at the sight in front of them. “I dunno whether to find this hilarious or downright weird.” Cayde whispered as he swore he saw a Thrall holding maracas in the conga line. Rae was snapped out of her shocked stupor when she saw Blaze at the caboose of the line with maracas. “Wh- Blaze! I told you to make sure Marcia kept this on the downlow! Why are you encouraging her?!”  
“I couldn’t help myself!” Blaze yelled back, “The power of Taken Conga compels me!” Upon hearing Blaze yell, Marcia took notice of the Vanguard standing in the Hangar. “Ah! You’re here!” Marcia exclaimed as she clapped her hands twice, “Alright, guys, fun’s over. Head back to the Dreadnaught and we’ll do some Gambit training later. Your Queen loves ya!” Marcia watched as the Taken disappeared before addressing the Vanguard, “Who knew Taken knew how to party, eh?”  
“You had one job: keep the whole Taken Queen thing quiet until we got it sorted out with Zavala and Ikora.” Rae exclaimed, “And you decide to parade the Taken throughout the entire Hangar?!”  
“Not just the Hangar. She was in the Courtyard and the Bazaar.” Jalaal added as he walked back to his post. Rae glared at Marcia. The rogue just shrugged, “I got bored! Besides, it’s not like we were doing any harm.” Rae looked closely at Marcia. She noticed that Marcia looked a little tired – like she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep or had been fighting a lot. “Are you okay? You seem tired.” Rae asked. “Nah, I’m good.” Marcia smirked, “Just partied a lil’ too hard. You missed out big time!” Rae sighed, “Just meet us in the meeting room. We need to discuss this new alliance with the Taken and the City.”  
“You the boss.” Marcia grinned as she walked out of the Hangar with Zavala, Cayde, Adam and Blaze. Rae went to follow them when she noticed Ikora was lost in thought, a look of concern on her face. “Ikora? Is something wrong?” Rae asked. “I’m not sure…” Ikora began, “Something doesn’t sit right with me about this whole ordeal.”  
“What do you mean? I thought you’d be happy about the Taken being on our side.”  
“It’s not that.” Ikora shook her head, “The Taken feed on Light. It’s how they survive. So if the Taken are now allied with Guardians – if they’re no longer seeking out Light – how are they surviving? What Light are they feeding off of?”  
“I’ll look into it.” Rae reassured. Ikora nodded as she left the Hangar, Rae trailing not far behind. _‘She’s right…’_ Rae thought to herself, _‘If the Taken aren’t feeding off the Light of Guardians, what Light are they feeding off of? Or worse…  
  
…whose?’_  
  


* * *

  
 _A few days later…_  
  
The Tower library was quiet – as libraries should be – with the only sounds being the odd page turning and the footsteps of Warlocks as they browsed the shelves. Rae and Ikora sat at a table, surrounded by books on the Taken and Oryx. “Anything…?” Rae whispered. “Nothing.” Ikora sighed. “Well this is frustrating.” Rae closed the book she was reading and placed it in a pile, “Hmm…maybe it’s a Paragon thing? I mean, Marcia said it was Paragon that called her to the Dreadnaught and gave her the power to Take.”  
“Maybe…it’s hard to say for sure since.” Ikora replied, “After all, there’s no written sources of Paragon or her descendant tribes.”  
“ _Psst!_ Hey, Rae! Over here!”  
Rae looked over to the library entrance where Blaze was waving her over with Adam beside her. “I never thought I’d see Blaze in a library.” Ikora gave a small smirk. Rae gave a quiet chuckle before excusing herself and heading over to her teammates. “What’s up?” Rae asked as they exited the library. “Alright, just to be clear, I don’t really care about what Marcia does in her spare time. She can do whatever she wants.” Blaze began as her expression turned to worry, “But something isn’t right with her.”  
“What do you mean?” Rae asked as Adam spoke up, “Marcia’s been…off. She hasn’t been in Gambit and some days she doesn’t even leave the Dreadnaught.”  
“Drifter’s been worried about her too.” Blaze added, “He’s been up to the Dreadnaught to check on her and he says she looks more and more tired each time he sees her.”  
“That’s not like her…” Rae muttered, “She’s always quite energetic. The only times I’ve ever seen her tired is when Darklight drains her…” Rae cut herself off as her confused expression slowly turned to one of realisation and fear, “Oh no…no, no, no…”  
“What? What’s wrong?” Blaze asked, a trace of panic in her voice. “Ikora said the Taken feed on Light to survive. I thought maybe their being kept alive by Paragon or something, but I don’t think that’s it anymore…” Rae glanced between Blaze and Adam with fear in her eyes, “They’re not feeding off Paragon’s Light…they’re feeding off Marcia’s.” Adam and Blaze looked at each other with horror as Rae continued, “We need to tell Marcia. If the Taken drain all of her Light, who knows what will happen!” Blaze and Adam nodded in agreement before following Rae to the Hangar.  
  


* * *

  
“Marcia! Traveller, why is this ship so damn big?” Rae cursed under her breath as she called out, “Marcia, where are you?” Blaze and Adam followed Rae through the Dreadnaught. Blaze spotted a Taken Wizard float by and whistled to get its attention, “Hey, uh, do you know where Mar- er, Queen Marcia is?” Twitching violently, he Taken Wizard just pointed to a hallway that lead to the Hall of Souls. “Thanks.” Blaze gave a thumbs up as she, Rae and Adam made their way through the hallway, "Never thought I'd ask a Wizard, Taken or otherwise, for directions."

They arrived at the altar where Marcia was sleeping against the portal frame that once lead to Oryx’s throne world, snoring lightly. “Marcia!” Rae shook Marcia awake, “Hey! Wake up!”  
“Huh- wha- yep! I’m awake!” Marcia jolted awake as she rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. Rae was able to get a better look at Marcia now. She looked even worse than Blaze did after her time in the Tangled Shore. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was pale and her Paragonialan markings, where only a few of them were corrupted, were now nearly all a sickly tealish colour. “Paragon above, Marcia, you look awful!” Rae gasped. “Gee, thanks.” Marcia replied sarcastically, “Every girl wants to hear _THAT_ first thing in the morning.”  
“It’s 3pm.” Blaze corrected. “Is it?” Marcia seemed surprised, “Huh…guess I’ve slept in.”  
“Yeah! For the 5th time this week!” Blaze added. “And we think we’ve figured out why.” Rae finished, “Marcia, the Taken feed off Light to survive. I think they’ve been feeding off yours!”  
“What?” Marcia raised an eyebrow, still half-asleep, “Nah, nah. Paragon…Paragon wouldn’t give me this power if it’d put me in danger…right?”  
“Marcia, look at yourself. You’ve been getting weaker every day.” Rae began, “If this is affecting you this badly, you need to talk to Paragon.”  
Marcia seemed to think for a moment before giving a tired sigh, “Alright…alright…head back to the Tower. I’ll talk to Paragon and send word when I’ve gotten this mess sorted out.”  
“Okay.” Rae nodded as the trio of Guardians went to leave. “And Marcia?” Rae began as she turned back to her before leaving, “Please be careful.”  
“I got it.” Marcia nodded. Rae left with her Fireteam as Marcia stood up and gave a frustrated sigh before calling out, “Paragon! I know you can hear me!”  
The Taken dome from before appeared around her. There was a flash of light as Paragon appeared before her. “I think I know what this is about…” Paragon sighed. Marcia gave her a tired glare.  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcia confronts Paragon about her Light being drained by the Taken. With no other options left, Marcia makes one last decree as the Taken Queen.

“We need to talk.”  
Marcia glared at Paragon who just sighed, “I was planning to tell you…but the effects have taken place faster than-”  
“You knew?!” Marcia exclaimed, “And when were you going to tell me?! After I die?!”  
“Please let me explain.” Paragon began, “I'm sorry. I didn't know this exact thing would happen. My hypothesis was that the Taken would feed off your Paralian Light so you'd-”  
“What Paralian Light?! It’s been corrupted since I got this Traveler-damn curse!!” Marcia roared, holding her arm up, “I’m slowly losing my Light! And all you can say is 'I'm sorry’?!”  
“...” Paragon was silent as Marcia paced back and forth while muttering angrily under her breath before sighing in frustration, “So now what? What’s gonna happen to me now?”  
“Your Light is what was keeping the Taken corruption from taking over.” Paragon explained solemnly, “I imagine that once your Light is completely gone…you’ll become fully Taken.”  
“Figures…” Marcia muttered as she gazed down at her arm and removed her glove. Taken Blight had begun to spread from her hand upwards. “I’m truly sorry, Marcia.” Paragon continued, “I swear I had no idea this would be the final result.”  
“And Phyonys didn’t give you a heads up or nothin’?”  
“I haven’t heard from her since the revival of Cayde-6. In the timeline she had seen, Cayde died permanently, and Rae reviving him has angered her as that timeline has splintered. Maybe her not telling me of this is her idea of punishment…”  
Marcia glanced down at the handcannon holstered at her hip. Trust – a gun gifted to her from Drifter a long time ago, but it was different from the other versions of it. It had an ivory handle with a dragon carved into it. She still remembered the words Drifter told her when he gave her it.

  
_“Worlds end. And when yours does, make sure you have a partner you can rely on.”_

_  
‘A partner I can rely on...Well, I’m relying on you, Drifter. Keep safe. Keep them safe. And for the love of Light and Dark…don’t come looking for me.’_  
“Paragon.” Marcia spoke in an eerily calm and emotionless tone, “If I become Taken, that means the rest of the Taken will revert to their old ways, right?”  
“More than likely…” Paragon replied, slightly put off by Marcia’s sudden calmness. “Then you’re wrong.” Marcia spoke, “This isn’t the final result. The final result you talk about includes the Taken going back to being enemies of the Guardians. I WON’T let that happen!”  
  
Marcia held her arm high in the air as a blast of Taken energy flew upwards and began to slowly spread across the Dreadnaught. “Wh-what are you doing?!” Paragon exclaimed. “I took the role of Taken Queen to ensure that the people I care about will never suffer because of the Taken.” Marcia explained, “Even if the choice I made was a dumb one, I won’t let it be in vain. So I’ll seal as many Taken as I can here in the Dreadnaught. No Light will get in, no Darkness will get out.”  
“What are you thinking?! At this rate, the Taken corruption will spread even faster! You’ll become a Taken husk trapped here with the other Taken!”  
“That’s okay. I’m going to become Taken anyway, right? I would rather become Taken and Light-starved with the rest of them, trapped here in the Dreadnaught, than cause the people close to me suffering. I fully intend for this place to be my grave. I’ve faith in the others that they’ll take care of the stragglers. After all, Drifter still needs some Taken for Gambit. Now…  
  


##  **L̷̫͉E̒ͤ̿̊͌Ạ̭ͭV̾ͮ̐͑Ė̲͍̦̐͑̅͗̊͜!̷͕̃̒ͪ̎͂̾!̝̩̙͙̪̞̾ͨͅ!̔ͯ̒͒̆”**

As a strange sphere of Taken Blight swarmed around Marcia, Paragon felt herself being forced out of the Dreadnaught and retreated to her world in the Astral Planes. “How unexpected...” she muttered.

Marcia watched from the sphere as more and more Taken appeared in the Dreadnaught and the Taken Seal continued to spread. Marcia cried out in agony as she sunk to the ground, clutching her arm as she felt her own corruption slowly begin to spread.

_‘Ah…Paragon wasn’t kidding about the corruption spreading faster. But I’ve felt pain like this since I was revived, so it’s nothing new. Still…it hurts more somehow. Like the bad decisions that have lead me to this point are all coming back to haunt me. Drifter…Andal…Rae…Blaze…everyone…thanks. Thanks for wasting time with a fool like me…  
  
…and I’m sorry I couldn’t even say goodbye in the end.’_

“MARCIA!!!”

A loud explosion rocked through the Dreadnaught, getting the attention of all the Taken, as seven Lightbearers began fighting their way through the Taken. “Hang in there, Marcia.” Rae lobbed a Solar grenade at a group of Taken Vandals as she pushed forward, “We’re coming for you!”

“Man…” Blaze groaned as she shot down a number of Taken Goblins with her Firelight handcannon, “You’re lucky I saw this in a vision, you know that? Otherwise we mightn’t have been prepared for this freaky-fest!”

“This is what happens when you keep secrets like this.” Ikora blinked behind a Taken Knight before draining its energy, “Take notes, Drifter.”

“Nice try.” Drifter smirked as he fired his gun at incoming Taken Thralls, “But you ain’t getting any secrets from me.”

“Sending all seven of us seems like overkill.” Adam noted as Zavala summoned a barricade while Adam fired his pulse rifle from behind it.

“Yeah but it’s for Marcia’s own good, right? So it’s worth it.” Cayde added as he used Golden Gun to finish off a Taken Phalanx, “Besides, I technically still owe her for the Spicy Ramen thing. What better way to get out of a debt than saving her life?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!” Blaze exclaimed as she was jumped by several Taken Thrall. “Blaze!!” Rae exclaimed.

##  _***WHOOSH!*** _

A plume of fire incinerated the Taken that were caught inside it as a flaming Blaze emerged, “Never mind! This was an awesome idea!”

“No, no, no! Please stop!” Marcia’s panicked and frenzied voice echoed across the Hall of Souls as more Taken appeared, “You don’t understand! I have to die here!!”

“Whoa!” Cayde narrowly avoided a blast from a Taken Captain before shooting at it with the Ace of Spades, “Marcia, chill it with the Taken will ya? We’re trying to help so quit being so stubborn and chill out!”

“Marcia and ‘quit being stubborn’ aren’t usually in the same sentence for a reason, y’know.” Drifter called out as he weaved between Taken in an attempt to get closer to the Taken Blight sphere surrounding Marcia, “There’s gotta be a way inside that thing.”

“I have an idea,” Rae began, “But it’s really crazy, really dangerous, and probably really stupid.”

“Are you describing the plan or the Drifter?” Cayde joked. “Either way, what’s your idea?” Ikora asked. “I could try to pass through the Blight in my Starlight form. It might make my Light strong enough to pass through.”

“Accurate description there, kid.” Drifter replied.

“So you are crazy, dangerous and probably stupid?” Cayde added.

“Yes, yes, and no. And I meant the plan, unicorn.”

“It’s the best plan we have right now!” Adam argued as he cast Sentinel and began taking out Taken Psions with his shield. “Alright. Go for it, Rae!” Blaze yelled. Rae nodded as she felt her Light swell within her before erupting out as her Starlight form. The blast of Light sent a few of the surrounding Taken flying backwards as she soared upwards and darted straight for the Taken Blight sphere.

_‘Hang in there, Marcia.'_

  
  
_To Be Continued…_


	5. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the night wild with fright,  
> The old magic stirs.  
> Blooming with grace,  
> It will rise up to meet your face.  
> 'With your hands you can change this whole world of yours!  
> Everything that you wish for is in your grasp!'  
> All I want is to forever dream with you,  
> To live a life where all of me is alive.  
> Deep inside I will give,  
> All my love just to live.  
> I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine!”  
> \- Magia (AmaLee Cover)

“Gyah!”

Rae, still in her Starlight form, dove straight into the Taken Blight sphere. Once inside, it felt larger than it appeared on the outside – as if Marcia had created an entire throne world in this single sphere. Rae couldn’t see a foot in front of her as what looked like a storm of Taken energy was swirling in front of her. She tried to push through, hands extended out in front of her to feel try and grab something to hold on to, but it felt that for every step forward she took, she was forced five steps back. Even with her Light amplified by her Starlight form, it was barely enough to get through the Taken storm. “Marcia!” Rae called out, “Marcia, where are you?”

“…ve…ow…”

“Marcia?”

**“LEAVE NOW!”**

Rae barely managed to keep her balance as she was pushed back by burst of Taken energy. Marcia was trying to push her out. “Marcia, please! Just let me help!” Rae yelled out. No response. Rae grit her teeth as she felt her falchion materialise in her hand. “Let. Me. Help!” Rae swung the blade down as a beam of Light pierced through the Taken storm, forming a path leading straight to the eye. There she saw Marcia sitting with her knees to her chest and her back to Rae. As she got closer, Rae noticed that most of Marcia’s left side was corrupted with Taken Blight. “Marcia…” Rae began, but was cut off by the corrupted Lightbearer. “Are you really this dense?” Marcia asked, her voice calm yet Rae could hear a trace of pain in it, “If you’re not out of here by the time I’m fully corrupted, you’ll be trapped in here with myself and the Taken. Just leave and let me die knowing you idiots are safe.”

“Marcia, I’m not gonna let you die here.” Rae argued, “We can save you. We just have to-”

“No, you can’t!” Marcia exclaimed, her voice seeming to echo around her, “I’m done, Rae. In a matter of moments, I’m going to be Taken. Don’t you get it? I can’t be saved! Even if you get me out of here before the seal’s done, I’ll turn into a monster and either you’ll kill me, or I’ll kill you. And I’d much rather be trapped in here than risk hurting you guys. I know doing the impossible is your favourite pastime, but please…just go and let me die in peace.”

“…”

The lack of response made Marcia think Rae had left…until she felt herself being hoisted upwards. “W-wha-?!” Marcia exclaimed. Rae was carrying the rogue piggy-back style. “Are you deaf?! I said-!”

“I heard you.” Rae interrupted, “But I don’t care. On the Moon, you never gave up on us; not once. Instead of saving yourself, you went back for me in the Hellmouth. You saved my life. So you better believe I’m gonna do whatever I can to save yours.” Rae looked over her shoulder at Marcia with a smile, “Besides, do you really think I’m gonna leave a Guardian behind?” Marcia stared at Rae in disbelief before burying her face in her back with what sounded like a mix between a laugh and a choked sob, “You’re…you’re a real idiot…you know that?”

“You’re only realising that now?” Rae joked, “Hang on tight.”

The wings of Rae’s Starlight form stretched out behind her as she took off with a burst of speed, the Taken Blight sphere disintegrating around her, as she landed near the group. “We’re leaving! Now!” Rae yelled out as her Starlight form faded. The seven Lightbearers, Marcia still being carried by Rae, dashed as fast as they could through the halls of the Dreadnaught, dodging and shooting and Taken that got in their way, as they made a break for the hull breach. “Almost there!” Blaze called out, “I think we’re gonna- oh son of a Taken Thrall…” Everyone skidded to a halt as an enormous Taken Chimera blocked their way. “You summoned a Primeval in the Dreadnaught?!” Drifter exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the Taken monstrosity. “It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Marcia barely managed yell back. “Scatter!” Zavala called out as everyone split in different directions, dodging the incoming fire from the Primeval. “This way!” Drifter yelled as he and Rae ducked behind the shell of a crashed Cabal ship. Rae gently set Marcia on the ground, the rogue sitting on the ground while leaning back on the ruined ship, before turning to look at her. The corruption was getting worse as her body was now mostly in appearance save her right arm, neck and head. Her breath had become laboured as the pain seemed to increase. Drifter glanced up at the ceiling as he watched the seal of Taken energy continue to spread across the Dreadnaught, “We need to get outta here. Fast.”

“Not with that Primeval in the way.” Rae countered, peeking out from behind the ship. The rest of Fireteam Paralight and the Vanguard were combatting the Taken Chimera. “It'll be a while before I have the strength to use Starlight again. I could probably use Daybreak to deal enough damage for us to get by…” Rae continued, “But I won’t be able to carry Marcia and fight at the same time.”

“Rae.” Marcia groaned out, “I appreciate you trying, I really do…but I ain’t getting out of this one.”

“Stop saying that!” Rae argued, “We’re getting you out of here. We just gotta-”

“Listen to me.” Marcia sighed, “You said it yourself…I’ll only slow you guys down. You need to focus on getting everyone else out of here…please.” Rae glanced back between Marcia and the Primeval with a conflicted expression. Marcia glanced up at Drifter, whose expression was one of what seemed like fear and anger, despite his best efforts to hide it. Marcia gave a weak smirk, “Hey, c’mon, don’t look at me like that…I dug myself this hole…but this doesn’t give you an excuse to go dyin’ too, yeah? I won’t be around to save your ass. It’s kinda funny, though…even now, I don’t really have any regrets…well, except not being able to beat you in poker.” Drifter let out a light chuckle, “Leave it to you to joke at a time like this.”

“It’s my specialty.”

“Rae! We could use some backup here!!” Blaze yelled over the sound of gunfire and the Primeval’s roaring. “Nox.” Marcia’s loyal Ghost appeared beside her. “Go with Rae and the others…Once the seal’s complete, you won’t survive in here.”

“Out of the question.” Nox shook his core, “I won’t leave your side.”

“I’m not asking, Nox…I won’t let you get dragged down with me. You deserve better than that…you deserve better than me, honestly…” Marcia looked up at Rae, “Take care of them…”

“You have my word…” Rae nodded, seemingly trying to keep back tears. Nox disappeared into a small pouch Rae kept hidden by her cape as the Fireteam Vanguard casted Dawnblade before gliding over the crashed ship to engage the Primeval. Drifter went to charge into battle but was stopped by Marcia calling out to him, “Drifter…” Drifter turned back to face Marcia who gave him a small smirk, “See ya starside, partner…” Drifter gave a small smile, “See you starside, sister.” Before running off back into the fray.

As Marcia watched Drifter disappear around the corner of the downed ship, she felt tears running down her face as her smirk faltered and sobs began to escape her. “Why…?” she choked out, “Why is it that every time I try to make something better, I make it worse? I try to save my tribe from a mysterious force, I get half-corrupted by it and kill them all…I try to make a home for fellow rogues, I just made them easier to kill for the Red Legion…I try to help the Tower by turning the Taken into allies, I end up losing my Light and putting them in more danger! Why…why can’t I just do something right for once in my life…? Why can’t I just help someone without making it worse…? It’s all my fault…this is all my fault…”

_‘My apologies. This was my doing. I put you through this, so I should pull you out. I still have one last idea…but when I do this, I won’t be able to communicate with the mortal planes until my energy is restored. You and Rae may have to fight the majority of this war without my guidance. Which is why you must be her guidance while I’m gone. You know much more of the Starlight power than she does. I know you will probably never trust me again, and I don't blame you, but I beg you, look after her…look after all of them..._

_…please.’_

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Love’s a Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a burst of Light, Marcia - now free from any corruption - lands the finishing blow to the Primeval. While the rest of the Vanguard return to the Tower, Fireteam Paralight and the Drifter, with an unconscious Marcia, regroup at the Derelict.

**“I DIDN’T THINK THIS THROUGH!!!”**

Rae desperately held onto her Dawnblade, which was buried deep into one of the spaces between the Chimera Primeval’s shell, as it spun and whipped around furiously in an attempt to shake her off. “Oh no…” Rae felt her Super fade as the blade disappeared and she fell off the Primeval, “Oh no, no, no, no!” As she fell, Rae suddenly felt herself being caught by someone before being teleported back down to the ground. Ikora had glided up to her and then blinked the both of them back down to safety. “Thank me later.” Ikora set Rae on the ground before attacking the Primeval with her shotgun, the Invective. “Guys, the seal!” Blaze exclaimed. “Yeah, we know! We’re fighting as fast as we can.” Rae called back as she went to town on the Primeval with her auto-rifle.

“No! Look!”

Rae glanced up at the ceiling of the Dreadnaught and her eyes went wide. The seal was retreating backwards and disappearing completely in some patches. “The hell..?” Drifter muttered as he stared at it. “Drifter, watch your six!” Blaze exclaimed. Drifter spun around to see the Primeval about to fire right at him.

##  _*Whoosh!!!*_

A gold blur when darting past Drifter and alongside the Primeval, carving a golden line along it and making it roar in pain. “Oi, ugly!” A familiar voice yelled out. Everyone, Primeval included looked up to where the gold blur had soared into the air and was hovering above the Primeval. Eyes glowing gold and white, golden wings stretched wide with beautiful white markings and matching horns, markings no longer a mix of purple and sickly teal green but a beautiful bright gold. There, no longer corrupted and flying high in her now purified Starlight form, was Marcia Wyverk – Starlight of Tribe Claw. “No way…” Rae gasped. Marcia smirked at the Primeval as she spun her scythe a few times before dive bombing the Primeval, zipping around it as she landed blow after blow with her scythe. The Primeval fired a blast of Taken energy at Marcia, but she sliced through it – using the scythe’s ability to negate any Darkness that came her way. “Take this, you ascendant dolt!” Marcia yelled as she swung her scythe down heavily, causing a blade of golden Light to go soaring right into the Primeval's mouth. Golden cracks appeared across the Primeval before it exploded into pieces. Marcia was breathing heavily as she gently glided back down to the ground before her Starlight form disappeared. She looked over her shoulder at Drifter and gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up…before collapsing to the ground. Drifter, breaking out of his shocked stupor, sprinted over to the unconscious Hunter and checked her over. She was alive and breathing, just passed-out from the combination of pain from the corruption and the sudden surge of Light within her. “Is she okay?!” Rae asked, sprinting over to the two rogues with the rest of Paralight and the Vanguard not far behind. “Yeah. She’s just tired. Thankfully…” Drifter muttered the last part. “Uh, guys?” Cayde spoke up as he spotted more Taken flooding into the hull breach. Rae turned to Blaze, “I’ll take Marcia. You take Drifter and we’ll regroup at the Derelict.” Rae then turned to her fellow Vanguard, “I’ll meet you guys back at the Tower once we make sure Marcia’s alright.” The group sprinted towards their own jumpships and soared away from the Dreadnaught as fast as they could.

* * *

Carrying Marcia bridal-style, Rae felt her feet land on the solid floor of the Derelict. She had only ever been in the Derelict’s ready room when Blaze managed to drag her into a round of Gambit every once in a while but had never actually seen the rest of the ship. She knew Blaze had been inside while helping Drifter with ‘business’, as he’d put it. Knowing him, it was probably something that would get him in serious trouble with the Vanguard. Rae looked down at the unconscious Marcia in her arms and noticed something. Her arm markings, which was originally a dull periwinkle that turned into the sickly dark teal that was similar to the colour of the Taken were now a bright periwinkle. It confirmed Rae’s suspicions; Marcia was no longer corrupted at all. Her Light had completely returned. But how? One moment she was on the verge of becoming Taken, the next she was in a completely purified Starlight form. What caused the sudden change?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Drifter, Adam and Blaze arriving behind her. “Geez. Glad I was ridin’ with Blaze.” Drifter chuckled, “You fly like it was the end of the universe or somethin’.”

“I told you that you fly too fast!” Ghost piped up as he appeared beside his Guardian. “Yeah, yeah.” Rae rolled her eyes playfully as she gently pushed Ghost down, causing him to disappear. “Anyway, follow me. Marcia can stay in my room.” Drifter motioned for the group to follow him as he walked down a catwalk to the left. As they walked down the dark corridors of the Derelict, Rae shivered as she felt an icy-cold draft blow past her. “The hell? Why’s it so-?” Rae cut herself off as they turned a corner and arrived in a large room full of snow and ice crystals. “…cold.” Rae finished as she stared wide-eyed at the snow filled room before turning to Drifter, “How did…do I want to know?”

“Probably not.” Drifter shrugged with a smirk, “C’mon. Room’s right ahead!” Drifter lead the small Fireteam to what seemed like a small shipping container with a light illuminating the inside. “You…sleep in the snow?” Adam asked in disbelief as they trudged through the snow.

“Trust me, brother. I’ve slept in worse.” Drifter replied simply.

“Again, do I wanna know?” Rae asked.

“Again, probably not.”

They arrived inside the container. It had some boxes and miscellaneous items – one box having what seemed like a Vex arm sticking out – littered about with what seemed like a work table with a couple of guns and some papers strewn about and a banner hung above it with the Gambit symbol on it. Opposite the table was a table with a blue and orange sleeping bag on it and a red pillow lying on it. Drifter sauntered up to the sleeping bag, opened it up and placed the pillow inside it. “I got her.” Drifter took carefully took Marcia from Rae’s arms and laid her inside the sleeping bag, zipping her up in it. “There we go. Give her some rest and she’ll be back to action in no time.” Drifter sighed, Rae hearing a tad of relief in his voice. “Hey, Adam.” Blaze grinned, motioning to the snow with her head, “Snowball fight?”

“Considering I still need to get you back for that New Year’s video,” Adam smirked, “You’re on!” The two Guardians ran off into the snow and began pelting each other with snowballs. “Ah, guys! Wait, you don’t know if- I dunno if it’s actually sno- ugh, they’re gone.” Rae sighed in defeat. “Ah, don’t worry about ‘em.” Drifter chuckled, “Marcia’s pelted me with plenty o’ them snowballs and I’m fine, ain’t I?”

“Do you want me to answer honestly or…?” Rae smirked. “Oh, ha ha.” Drifter rolled his eyes sarcastically, ”Are the rest of the Vanguard as funny as you?”

“Cayde? Yes – funnier even. Ikora? She’s more into witty comebacks to the jokes Cayde and I make. Zavala? Well…not so much.”

“Figured.”

Drifter plopped down on a nearby box with a sigh as she glanced at the sleeping Marcia, “I swear, one of these days, that woman’s gonna give me a heart attack. Seems like avoiding death by a hair’s length is a common thing for her.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Rae chuckled slightly as she recalled their adventure on the Moon. Rae glanced between him and Marcia, “So…what's the relationship between you too?”

“What’cha mean?”

“Well, from what Blaze tells me, you aren’t really one for getting close to people. However, it seems like you care an awful lot about Marcia. And from what I’ve seen, she cares a lot about you too.” Drifter let out a heavy exhale as he stared down at his feet, thinking about how to word his thoughts, “Well…when you’ve lived as long as I have, you learn that gettin’ too close to people will only get ya hurt. However…there are some people that, no matter how ya try, just seem to stick with ya. Here’s the thing about Marcia. She’s tough. Granted, most of you Guardians are. But not like her. She’s been to hell ‘n’ back and has stared death in the face who knows how many times. Hell, from what she tells me, she’s stared death in the face regularly even before she became a Guardian. The fact that she’s gone through all of that and has still managed to keep herself and her Ghost intact…well, that’s beyond me. But if there’s one or two things I’ve learned about that kid, it’s that she’s loyal and honest. Secretive, maybe. But ‘ey, you gotta be to survive. Even so, you can trust her to tell ya the truth when it matters. When I first met her, I figured those things were gonna get her killed at some point. Yet here she is. Even if we went our separate ways once or twice, she always had my back. Even if she knew there was a high chance she’d get herself killed, she still stuck with me. Dunno why. Maybe she liked the danger. Maybe she had a death wish. Maybe she was just as nuts as I was. Maybe all of ‘em. Either way, it got to a point where…I’ll be honest here, I began to miss havin’ her by me when we would be split. When she showed up at your first Gambit, I immediately knew it was her. I only knew one person that could fight how she did. And I gotta admit, I was relieved seein’ her there. After finding out what the Red Legion did to a lotta Guardians…well I immediately assumed the worst. I was angry at myself ‘cause I kept telling myself I’d only wind up getting hurt if I kept caring about her and there I was hurting. And I felt the same way again seein’ her dying there on the Dreadnaught…with nothing I could do to save her. Yet both times, she managed to prove me wrong. I guess…well, I guess since I just can’t seem to shake her, might as well face facts, right?” Drifter lifted his gaze from the ground and faced Rae, “And the fact is…I love her. And while it ain’t sayin’ much comin’ from me, it’s the straight and honest truth.”

Rae gave an understanding smile, “I had a feeling. Seeing the dynamic you two have, it reminded me a lot of myself and Cayde. Well, if Cayde and I were ten-times crazier.”

“Heh. True that. Seems like nothing’s able to separate you two, eh? Crazy Cabal overlord shows up, you manage to find and save him on a Vex-infested planet. Ex-Awoken prince and his undead Fallen posse beat him up, you manage to bring him and his Ghost back to life. I don’t know that guy as well as you do – personally, knew enough to know I didn’t like him all that much – but a lotta people would kill for what you have.” Drifter chuckled.

“I’ll be honest,” Rae began, “I’m surprised you’re telling me this. I figured the last person you’d open up to is a Vanguard. Then again, you could be lying for all I know, but…something tells me you’re not.”

“Well, you’re right. About both of those things actually.” Drifter shrugged, “But Marcia trusts you and your little crew. If she trusts ya, then I trust ya. Even if ya are a snitch.” Rae went to say something but was interrupted by a snowball hitting her in the side of her head. “Oops!” Rae heard Blaze exclaim, “Rae, uh…Adam did it!”

“Oh no, you’re not pinning this on me!” Adam argued. As the two Guardians bickered, Rae glanced at Drifter, “Wanna show them how it’s done?”

“Hmm…never thought I’d team up with a Vanguard…” Drifter feigned thought but shrugged, “Eh. First time for everything, right?” Blaze and Adam continued to argue until Blaze heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps running through the snow. She turned to see Rae and Drifter charging at them with snowballs in hand. “We’re invading!” Rae yelled with a smirk as she lobbed a snowball at Blaze. “Make a mess!” Drifter finished as he aimed for Adam. “Oh geez, run!!” Blaze laughed in a mix of joy and terror as she and Adam dodged the incoming snow barrage as they retaliated with snowballs of their own. Little did they know that as their snowball fight raged on, a certain Hunter had woken up and was watching from the edge of the container. She smiled at the scene before glaring down at her arm. Her markings were no longer a sickly teal, but a bright periwinkle. "As much as I appreciate you saving me," Marcia muttered as she went back to sit on the sleeping bag, "You were the one who put me in that situation in the first place. Don't expect me to trust you anytime soon. I'll take care of Rae for her sake."

"To make sure she doesn't fall for any of your tricks like I did."

_To Be Continued…_


	7. A Place to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the events aboard the Dreadnaught, Fireteam Paralight head down to the Annex to check up on Marcia, leading to the two Paragonialans having a little chat together.

_The Next Day…_  
  
“I dunno which was worse…the endless armies of Taken or the endless piles of paperwork…” Rae groaned as she, Blaze and Adam walked down to the Annex. “Was it really that bad?” Blaze asked. “Yup.” Rae sighed, “It felt like we’d never get those piles done.”  
“Well in better news,” Adam piped up, “Marcia’s feeling better again. So all’s well that ends well, right?”  
“Yeah.” Rae nodded with a smile as they descended down the stairs and walked through the hallways towards the Drifter’s room. He was in his usual position; leaning against the railing while fiddling with one of his jade coins. Drifter noticed the three Guardians enter the room and stood up straight, “Well, well, if it ain’t the hothead, the Reef Guardian, and the snitch.”  
“Well, well, if it ain’t the ‘sad lonely rat man that lives downstairs’, according to Saint-14.” Rae shot back. “Touché.” Drifter chuckled as he tossed the coin which bounced off the wall and was caught in the Drifter’s other hand. “How’s Marcia doing?” Rae asked. “She’s doin’ great.” Drifter replied, “Says she’s ready to get back out there. Right now she’s chillin’ on the landing pads outside.”  
“’Kay. Be right back!” Rae made her way to the landing pads and looked around for the Nightstalker. She glanced up at stairs leading to a platform high up where she saw a familiar figure leaning on a rail while looking out over the view. Rae began walking up the stairs, the metal soles of her shoes clanging against the metal steps. She arrived at the top of steps and saw Marcia facing her – the metal clangs alerting her to Rae’s presence. The first thing Rae noticed was that Marcia was in a new outfit. She wore an olive green and black gi that was torn near the bottom with matching, elbow length gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands – Rae could make out Marcia’s markings peeking out between the sleeve and the gloves. There was a brown leather strap with a silver buckle that attached a spikey metal shoulder pad to her right shoulder. A brown leather belt was wrapped around her waist with a jade buckle depicting the familiar two twin snakes. She wore olive green and brown boots with metal soles. She wore a navy and red cloak with red designs around the hem near the top. Another thing Rae noticed was that Marcia’s hair was shorter. What were once chest-length black locks were now shoulder-length.  
  
“Heya, kid.” Marcia gave a friendly smirk. “Hey.” Rae smiled, “How are you feeling?”  
“Eh, few odd pains in the arm. But apart from that, I’m doin’ great! Got a new look too.”  
“Yup. And it’s definitely not similar to a certain rogue.” Rae chuckled, motioning to Marcia’s gi. Marcia gave her a playful punch in the shoulder as the two leaned against the railing, looking out at the view below. “Hey. You know…I ain’t good at this sorta thing…” Marcia began, “…but thank you…and I’m sorry. I dragged you into this mess and nearly got everyone killed – myself included.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Rae placed a hand on Marcia’s shoulder, “You didn’t know this would happen. There’s no way you could have. Besides, it wasn’t completely pointless. You’re completely healed now, so we got something out of it.”  
“True.”  
“But that reminds me…how did you get healed? One moment you were almost fully corrupted, next you were landing blow after blow on a Primeval in a purified Starlight form. How…?”  
“Not completely sure myself…I remember hearing Paragon saying that what she was about to do would result in her not being able to contact you or me. This is just a theory, but…I think she gave me some of her Light. When I was in that form…my Starlight form had never felt that strong before. Could be that I haven’t been in that form in over a thousand years, but still…it felt different. Stronger.”  
Marcia sighed as she briefly glanced at her arm – the periwinkle markings shining in the afternoon sunlight – before speaking again, “It feels kinda strange. I’d been in pain for so long, that I’d become numb to it. But now it’s gone. Now I feel…good. Strange, but good. I dunno what the next step is gonna be…but for now, I’ll stick with Drifter, help him prepare you tower-huggers for the next apocalypse. I mean, who better to teach Guardians to use Darkness than someone who’s lived with it for a thousand years, eh?”  
“True.” Rae nodded before pointing at her with a stern look, “But don’t push it too far. Otherwise I’m gonna have to get the rest of the Vanguard involved.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Marcia gave a salute and a smirk. Rae’s face returned to a smile as Marcia looked back out, “By the way. I heard the conversation you had with Drifter last night.”  
“Wait, what?” Rae seemed surprised, “I thought you were asleep.”  
“I was drifting in and out, no pun intended. But I heard the majority of it.”  
“Well…?”  
Marcia was silent for a bit before finally breaking the silence, “Y’know…when I was revived – even before then – I always felt like I was on my own. The people of my tribe never really cared about me – being a Starlight held little weight in their ‘high-and-mighty’ eyes. And after I was revived, it was just me and Nox alone in the wilds as we fled Mars and headed to Earth in hopes of finding…somethin’. All we found were dirty looks and people callin’ me a monster. Drifter was the first person in over a millennia that actually seemed to care about me. When I was with him, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. And when I left the Tower and met more rogues wandering the wilds, I wanted them to feel the same; to feel like they had a place to belong. When I lost them, I felt like I’d lost everything; that I’d lost everything and everyone I’d cared for. And I had no idea where the Drifter was – he’d disappeared on some mission with his crew. I was alone again, travelling through the wilds and hoping for something. Anything. So when I heard that Drifter had come to the Tower, it felt like destiny had given me one last chance. So I took it. And even after everything that’s happened in the past year, I never regretted that choice nor do I think I ever will. Drifter changed everything for me. If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be alone in the wilds still, or worse.”  
Marcia wiped a stray tear from her eye, “Ha…look at me, getting’ all emotional and stuff. I guess what I’m tryna say is…yeah. I love him.” Marcia paused for a moment before turning to face Rae, "Lemme give ya some advice. Always have something to fight for. Whether it's big or small, always have something. Because when your in a hopeless situation, the thought of that one thing will keep pushing you forward. Drifter's mine. Before I met him, I was ready to call it quits honestly. Probably would've if Nox hadn't kept me going. Make sure you know what your reason to fight is, and hold on to it for dear life. 'Kay?"  
"You got it." Rae smiled before being playfully punched again by Marcia, “Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. Who’s for Gambit? I wanna bring my new form out for a spin!”  
“Alright, alright!” Rae laughed as the two Paralians raced down the steps.  
  
This was the happiest Rae had seen Marcia since they met all those years ago. While Rae still harboured doubts about the Drifter and his intentions, if it meant Marcia could finally be happy, she could push them aside for now. She just hopes this isn’t the last time she sees a genuine smile on Marcia’s face.

_End of Coronation._


End file.
